Winston Beach F.C.
Winston Beach Football Club is a professional football club based in Winston, St. Gregory. The team plays in League B of the St. Gregory Football Association. Winston Beach joined the SGFA in 1989. They were League A champions in the 2006-07 season, their only league title to date. Beach finished the 2013-14 season 14th in League A and were forced to play a one-game playoff against the winner of the League B playoffs, which was Starrs County. Beach won the game 1-0 on a 90th minute header by Diego Marcos and earned the right to remain in League A for the 2014-15 season. Beach were relegated at the end of the 2015-16 League A season, just nine years after winning the league championship. The team plays its home games at the 15,000-seat Rainbow Stadium in downtown Winston. History The town of Winston, a tourist community on the southern west coast of St. Gregory, became home to a football club of its own in 1985, when two local hoteliers received approval to build a stadium behind the rows of condominiums that line the shore. Four years later, with the stadium completed and a roster built, Winston Beach F.C. were the last club to enter the SGFA before the expansion to a third tier the following season. Colors, crest and nickname The club's official colors are purple, black, red, orange and gold and the crest was designed to incorporate the sunsets on the beach. A star was added to the crest following the team's League A championship in 2006-07. The team is nicknamed the Rainbows, a name originally given by fans after the rainbow-like sunset colored stripes that appeared on the front of the shirts in the team's first season. In 2002, purple became the primary club color but the nickname stuck. 'Kits' The club's first kits were white with trim in purple, red and yellow, mimicking the crest. As a result, fans took to nicknaming the team the Rainbows. Purple has been the home color since 2002. The previous white kits became the club's away uniform at that time and have remained in place since. Since 2016, Beach's uniforms are supplied by Under Armour. Prior to 2016, adidas had been the team's kit supplier, signing a 5-year deal in 2011. The club began the 2015-16 season without a shirt sponsor after Marriott International's two-year deal expired at the end of 2014-15, however local seaplane airline WinstonAir signed a deal to become the club's shirt sponsor for the remainder of the season in November 2015. WinstonAir renewed their contract to remain the shirt sponsor for another season in June 2016. Players 'Current squad' : As of August 15, 2016 Note: Players without a flag are from St. Gregory. Players with an asterisk (*) are from outside the United States or its territories, or have represented a non-U.S. territory at international level, but hold either citizenship or permanent residency in the U.S. and thus do not count towards the league cap on foreign players. Former players :Further information: Category:Winston Beach F.C. players Honors * League A: 1 :2006-07 * League B: 2 :1995-96, 2003-04 Category:Winston Beach F.C. Category:Club pages